brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Protists/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. An animation shows a man, Tim, and the shadow of a Robot, Moby, standing in front of a pond. TIM: That’s, uh, quite a fashion statement, Moby. The animation changes to show Moby in front of the pond, covered in leaves. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, What's a protist? From Denise. The animation changes to show Tim and Moby in front of the pond. TIM: Well, lucky for us, Moby’s brought us a few examples! Protists are single- or multi-celled organisms that live in moist or wet surroundings. Different protists appear. First, a green leafy object that has a long vertical stem down the center with long leaves coming off each side appears near the middle of the screen. Then, a blob-like object with seven arm-like extensions appears in the top right of the screen. Then, a group of eight small dark circles with a black dot on each appears in the bottom right of the screen. Then, a cluster of green leafy objects appears in the top left of the screen. Then, a gray worm-like object appears in the bottom left of the screen. Then, an oval shaped black and red object with a wavy line across it and short wavy lines on it appears to the right of the first object. Above and to the right of this, an oval object appears. Around the inside edge of the oval is a red oval line. Inside this oval are two blue wavy, crescent-shaped objects, facing each other to form another oval shape. Then, to the left of the first object, a green, cucumber-shaped object appears. Two long, wavy lines come out from the top of it and curve around behind it. Then, above the first object, an orange, wavy, blob-like object with six prominent waves appears. In the blob are a brown circle and a white circle. TIM: They can be plant-like, animal-like, or fungus-like. Below and to the right of the last object, a dark tree-like object appears. It has a rectangular base with rectangular branches. A few branches come out of the base on one end. Near the top of each branch, a few more branches come out. Near the top of those branches, a few more branches come out. Finally, to the right of the first object, a long oval-shaped object appears. There is a thin, grayish strip around the inside edge and the rest of the inside is blue. Inside the blue area, there are three grayish dots and one larger, light blue dot. Around the outside edge of the object are many short, hair-like lines coming out of it. TIM: All protists are eukaryotic, meaning their cells have a nucleus. Plant-like protists include the substance commonly known as algae. About half of the objects disappear leaving the first leafy object, the red oval object, the dark oval object with the blue crescents, the cluster of leaves, the cucumber-shaped object, and the tree-like object. TIM: Algae have chlorophyll in their cells, which means they can manufacture their own food using light from the sun. An image shows a group of the leafy plants. Each one has a long vertical branch down the center with long leaves coming off each side. Behind the group is the sun. TIM: These organisms have many cells and compliment any fall wardrobe nicely. An animation shows Moby walking down a runway covered in pond weeds. The background is black with lights flashing. Photographs appear around him. There is a photo of his head with a large leaf on it in the top left, a photo of one of his arms bent and covered in leaves in the bottom left, and a photo of his shoulder with a leaf draped over it in the top right. The animation changes to show Tim in front of the pond. TIM: Other plant-like protists are single-celled. The left side of the screen turns black. A picture appears in the top left. It shows a horizontal green, cucumber-shaped object with two long lines coming out from the left end and curving around behind it. Below this, a horizontal green, lemon-shaped object appears. In the center of it, a long, thin, blue oval extends from the left end to the right end. A group of two dark red ovals, stacked vertically, are drawn over the blue oval near the middle. To the right of this, another group of two light blue ovals, stacked vertically, are drawn over the blue oval. Below this, a black and red oval-shaped object appears. It is black near the middle and fades to red at the edges. There is a red vertical squiggle drawn over it and thin, short wavy lines are drawn on it. TIM: They propel themselves with tails called flagella and have an eye-spot to detect light. Animal-like protists, like this here amoeba, are called protozoans. An image shows a wavy, blob-like object with six prominent waves. Near the center of it are a dark circle and a white circle. TIM: Protozoans are single-celled; they have special spaces called vacuoles for digesting food and getting rid of excess water. Text reads: vacuole. A line is drawn from the text to the white circle. TIM: Because they don’t make their own food, they must have a way to move to get it. There are four ways that protozoans move. The animation shows a hand with a thumb and three fingers. TIM: Some use temporary extensions of their cytoplasm called pseudopods, meaning false foot. The screen is divided into four sections. In the top-left section, a wavy, blob-like object with six prominent waves appears. Near the center of it are a dark circle and a white circle. The body of the object moves around and the waves change sizes. Text reads: pseudopod. TIM: Others move using flagella. In the top-right section, a green cucumber-shaped object appears. Two wavy lines are drawn from the left end and extend behind it. The wavy lines move around. TIM: The most complex protozoans use cilia, which are little hairs that move it through the water. In the bottom-left section, a long oval-shaped object appears. There is a thin, grayish strip around the inside edge and the rest of the inside is blue. Inside the blue area, there are three grayish dots and one larger, light blue dot. Around the outside edge of the object are many short, hair-like lines coming out of it. Text reads: cilia. TIM: Some protozoans are parasites with no way of moving on their own. In the bottom-right section, a group of eight dark dots of varying sizes appears. TIM: Instead, they live in and feed off of animals. The animation shows Tim and Moby in front of the pond. Moby is covered in pond weeds and carrying a log. There is a green glob on the log. TIM: Finally, we come to fungus-like protists. The animation zooms into the log. Text reads: slime mold. TIM: Slime molds live on the decaying remains of plants and animals. Pretty! Water molds and downy mildews also live on dead stuff, but some forms grow on living plants and animals, slowly devouring them! The screen is divided vertically into two sections. On the left side of the screen is a fish. Its eye is replaced with an Upper X. All around the fish, wavy lines come off of it and move around. Text reads: water mold. Then, on the right side of the screen is a plant. It has a long, vertical stem with several leaves. Some of the leaves are wilted. Text reads: downy mildew. As time passes, the fish starts to fade away so that it no longer has fins or a tail and the leaves on the plant that are not wilted, slowly become darker and wilted. The animation changes to show Tim and Moby in front of the pond. TIM: Hey, thanks for helping me explain protists, Moby! MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say that you were fabulous… MOBY: Beep! TIM: You're not a supermodel!Category:BrainPOP Transcripts